Kouhais in Distress
by kirrah05
Summary: Kaidoh, Ryoma and Momo are kidnapped! How can the third years take them back? Will their crazy ways help them lead to safety? COMPLETE. Sequel is up.
1. Mischief

**Kouhais in Distress**

**Author's Notes:** This fanfic just popped into my mind, I just have to post it!!

I do not own Prince of Tennis okay?! snivel Oh! Reviews please.

It was a hot summer day. The Seigaku tennis club had to cut their practice games because of a sudden assembly for the third years. Kaidoh, Momo, and Ryoma were left in the clubroom after their sempais left for the sudden turn of events.

" What a mischief!" growled Momo ." Now we have nothing better to do…… Hey, Echizen! Want to grab burgers today?"

" Aa,..sure Momo sempai, your treat." fired Ryoma.

"That's not fair, Echizen! I already paid your lunch this afternoon!" growled Momo.

" Well, you're the sempai, and besides, you're the one inviting."

Kaidoh, who was stepping out of the clubroom heading straight home to prepare for his afternoon jogs, felt that there were a pair of eyes staring at him which made him really annoyed.

"OI MAMUSHI!" exclaimed Momo.

" What do you want from me baka?!" said Kaidoh.

"Want to grab some burgers?"

"NO!"

"Hey! You haven't eaten a thing! I saw you practicing at the tennis courts the whole break."

"Fshshshshhshshuu!"

"It's not healthy to skip meals, mamushi!"

"It's not healthy to overeat too baka!"

"It's not about me, it's about you! Stop winding!" lectured Momo, pulling Kaidoh's arm out of the clubroom.

Kaidoh, who had a training menu that he must at least eat 3 full meals a day can't be disobeyed, or a more terrifying thing would knock him out. Also, he was pretty hungry too. So, he let himself be dragged by that baka Momo.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring Kaidoh sempai along?" whispered Ryoma.

"We have no choice, I don't have enough money to buy food for the both of us." mumbled Momo.

When the three finally set foot on the burger shops, they felt that the atmosphere around them has changed. They were being followed. They didn't have enough time to be surprised when strange men suddenly appeared in front of their noses delivering a strong blow to Kaidoh's stomach which made him almost fell unconscious.

"What the-!!" said Kaidoh.

"Mamushi?!" exclaimed Momo.

" I'm afraid you all have to come with us quietly." a strange man stated.

" What do you want from us?" said Ryoma, who was behind Momo.

"RUN BAKA!" shouted Kaidoh with effort.

"We can't leave you-" said Momo, who realized himself that he was given a blow behind his head, remembering only the sight of Ryoma and Kaidoh unconscious, being carried to a strange van.

Back at Seishun Gakuen

" That assembly was pretty boring nya!" said Eiji, yawning.

"It's still early. Do you think Echizen and the others are still in the clubroom, Tezuka?" questioned Fuji.

"Let's find out." replied Tezuka.

" There's 75 percent possibility that they're already gone home." Stated Inui.

"Well, I think Ryuzaki-sensei can still permit us to practice if they're still here." said Oishi.

" YEAH! I'M BURNING!!!" exclaimed Kawamura.

When the third years reached the door of the clubroom, there was a piece of paper taped on the wall.

Tezuka seemed amused. He took the piece of paper and read it aloud.

_Dear Seigaku's remaining regulars,_

_Salutations! We're holding you're precious kouhais hostage, If you ever want see them back alive and well, forfeit the nationals. In case you don't believe me, proof is on back of this letter. You don't want them hurt?, don't inform anyone else but only yourselves. The nationals is three weeks from now, time is ticking. _

"WHHHAAATT!" exclaimed Eiji.

"I-it's a picture…." said Fuji, who turned the piece of paper.

At the picture, there was the three unconscious. Momo, with blood dripping behind his head. Kaidoh, who's suffering from an internal injury. Ryoma, who had slight bruises.

" It seemed like the two protected Echizen….." said Oishi.

"W-who do you think is behind all this Tezuka?" said Fuji, who glanced at Tezuka.

" I-I don't know,….but whoever they are….they'll pay!" said Tezuka.

The others were a little shocked, they never saw Tezuka this furious before.

"Do we need to inform Ryuzaki-sensei?" questioned Kawamura.

"NO! Nya!!!" exclaimed Eiji.

" T-they can do whatever they want to them. At this rate, they're all in danger." Said Inui.

" Who could do such thing!" exclaimed Oishi, " they didn't do anything wrong to deserve this!"

" There's 25 percent chance that it's an opponent from the nationals, 15 percent from the teams we won. 5 percent from pranksters, and 55 percent from total strangers." Said Inui.

"T-total strangers?! What do they want from us?! Why them?!!!" said Eiji.

Silence filled the whole third years, as they froze with confusion, anxiety, and anger fill their hearts…

"What are we going to do?"

**-to be continued…**

Bear with me...please don't rush me for chapter two...my poor head hurts.


	2. This Means War!

**Kouhais in Distress**

**Chapter 2**

" Uh….Where am I?...What happened?...Ow….my head hurts!" said Momo, who just regained his consciousness.

Momo tried to get up from his position and hit something in the process.

"Ouch! That hurt baka peach!" said a voice from behind.

"What the- ?!!" said Momo. " K-kaidoh!"

" You finally woke up baka." said Kaidoh.

" Y-you're all swollen! What happened?!!"

"This is nothing….forget about me….Try waking Echizen up!"

"E-echizen?!"

Momo looked around his side and found Ryoma still lying on the floor unconscious.

"H-hey! Echizen, wake up! Wake up!" exclaimed Momo.

"Fshshshshuu! Keep your voice down" demanded Kaidoh.

"M-momo sempai?" said Ryoma, scratching his eyes.

"Good. He's awake mamushi" said he.

As he shifted his look from Ryoma to his rival, there he saw him sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall with his arms wrapped to his stomach with a grimace on his face, staring at him.

"That's….uhgh!...good…_pant" _said Kaidoh.

"Hey! Are you sure you're okay?!" said Momo.

"Nothing new….fshshshuu! I told you to keep your voice down!" said Kaidoh. " Are you hurt Echizen?"

" No sempai, these are just scratches" replied Ryoma.

"Good."

"You're stupid head is bleeding, baka." whispered Kaidoh, untying his bandana around his head then he handed it to Momo.

" Direct pressure must be applied to avoid too much blood loss" he added.

" Don't call my head stupid, mamushi!" whispered Momo, taking the bandana and tying in on his head himself.

"Looks like we're kidnapped" said Momo.

" _Sigh…_Why us?" said Ryoma.

" Shush, someone's coming" said Kaidoh.

The three heard foot steps coming on they're way.

"Oh,… it seemed that you're all awake….." said the man. "My apologies for doing this to you. Don't worry, we'll not harm you if you're sempais agrees to forfeit the nationals"

"F-forfeit?!!!" repeated Momo

" Heh…..they won't do that" said Ryoma confidently.

Kaidoh was silent.

" We'll see…."said the man. " They don't want the sight of their kohais tortured…." Then he grinned.

"But for now,…just to make sure…you all have to be immobilized in this room" he added.

Then another strange man entered the room with chain and locks around his fists.

" What's this!??!!" said Momo.

" We have to make sure you won't do anything suspicious" said the man.

"What did our team do to you?!" exclaimed Momo.

" No need for such information."

Sempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempai

" We need to call the police" said Oishi.

" They might hurt them if they knew" replied Inui, who was sitting on the bench in the clubroom.

" I wonder how's Ochibi…" said Eiji.

" _Sigh…_What are we going to do Tezuka?" questioned Fuji.

" We must first investigate" replied Tezuka. " Oishi, you and Eiji ask for some information where our kouhais went before the assembly. " Fuji, you and Taka try looking for some clues they left." Inui, you and I will search some data that might help finding those three."

"H-HAI"

After awhile……

"Did you all find anything?" asked Tezuka.

" Horio and the others said that the three went out for hamburgers…" said Oishi.

" They must be hungry nya!" said Eiji.

" We found a video tape at the faculty addressed to Seigaku regulars" said Fuji.

" What?!!" said Inui.

"Let's watch it nya!" said Eiji.

The third years watched the video privately in their clubroom.

" K-kaidoh!!" exclaimed Inui.

" Why are they're all chained on the wall?" questioned Eiji.

" M-momo and Echizen too!" said Kawamura.

"What is this?!" asked Oishi.

" Preparation for torture…" said Fuji.

" Wait! There's more!" said Eiji.

" Heh…. We've been waiting,…Seigaku…. There's three weeks before the nationals… we're not that patient you know….let's say I'll reduce your time limit to one week instead ….." said the man. " What will happen to you're beautiful kouhais?"as he was pointing a whip on Ryoma's chin. We're waiting…..

"This means war!!!"

**-To be continued….**

**Author's Notes:**

Second chapter….hope you like it even it's a little rushed…… please wait for the last chapter, it's currently still under construction… Reviews are appreciated ..thank you for reading!!


	3. The Escape

**Kouhais in Distress**

**Chapter 3**

" I'm scared nya!" said Eiji, hugging Oishi.

" Tezuka and I found the match listings on the nationals…." said Inui.

"Who are we going to play with?" asked Oishi, who's calming Eiji

" Umm….let me see….Its Ginka…" replied Inui.

" I know I heard about that team before…" said Kawamura, scratching his head.

"They're the ones who forfeited with our match before because of….stomach ache.." said Tezuka, twitching.

"It's surprising that they reached the nationals…" said Fuji.

" Those dirty….little…." said Eiji.

"Yes, there's a possibility" said Inui. " Our chances of being defeated by them are slim", then he pushed his glasses on his nose.

"They want to win us by forfeiting with our match?!!!" exclaimed Eiji.

"Are you sure that Ginka is behind all this?" questioned Kawamura.

"They're stupid enough to expose their faces and uniforms in this video" said Fuji, giggling.

"WHAAT! Let me see…..you're right!" said Eiji.

" We know who the culprit is, now their location" said Oishi.

"Our only lead is this video" said Tezuka.

" Heh, we found all the pieces," said Fuji. "Here's the fun part, putting them all together"

Sempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempai sempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempai

"OUCH! These chains are heavy!" exclaimed Momo. "They're injuring my wrists!"

" You're too noisy Momo sempai" said Ryoma, yawning.

"How can you be so calm in this kind of situation Echizen?"

"Nothing would happen if you panic, sempai"

" You have no respect, no respect at all"

"Fshshshshuu, Echizen, can you reach those?" said Kaidoh, pointing something by staring at it.

"Reach what sempai?"

Ryoma's eyes followed the direction where Kaidoh was looking at.

"It's the key!" exclaimed Momo.

"Shush! Momo sempai."

"Fshshshshshshshuu! Baka!"

"Sorry, how stupid can these guys be!"

"We don't care about that, baka! So Echizen, can you do it?" said Kaidoh.

Kaidoh looked at Ryoma, Ryoma felt that his sempais were determined from the look from their eyes. He tried to reach the key by his foot.

"I-I think so sempai, dammit! A little more….. got it!"

"Good, pass it to me" commanded Kaidoh.

"I can unlock myself, no need for your help sempai" said Ryoma, who magically had the keys in his hand.

After Ryoma unlocked himself, he unlocked the chains from Momo's then Kaidoh's.

"That feels much better" said Momo

"Fshshshshshshshuu"

"Where are we anyway?" questioned Momo.

"Hmmm…here's a window sempai!" said Ryoma.

The three looked down on the window, they were surprised when they saw familiar trees, stream and tennis courts. They went here before, this place was their training grounds for the preparation against Rikkaidai.

" W-we're at training camp!??!!" said Momo.

" We must get out of here" said Kaidoh.

"Sempai! There's light coming out from that room!" exclaimed Ryoma.

"There're voices too" said Momo.

"What are they talking about?" he added.

"Shush!" said Ryoma and Kaidoh.

Momo sweatdropped.

" Woohoo! We're going to win our first match in the nationals without breaking a sweat" said a man who was chewing on his burger.

"We're still waiting for those kids' sempais to forfeit at the nationals" said another.

" Are you sure that'll work?"

" Seigaku players are so close to each other, they're like a whole family"

" Who are those idiots?" asked Momo.

"Can't you read?! Their uniform clearly says they're from Ginka" said Kaidoh.

"Ginka?" said Ryoma. "Never heard of them"

"It's in the back of my mind…." said Momo. " Ah! I can't remember!"

"Fushshshshshuu! They're saying something else" said Kaidoh.

"What are we going to do if their sempais agrees to forfeit?"

"It's so much work if we're going to give them back, we'll get rid of them"

"Imagine, all those money we'll win from the bet addition with the prize money in the nationals!"

" We're not only going to be rich! We're also going to be famous!"

"Those cowards!" said Kaidoh. What's that noise?!!!" said a man, putting down his burger.

"Momo sempai!!" exclaimed Ryoma.

"What the- They're escaping!!!"

"RUUUUN!!"

"You and your stupid stomach!!" said Kaidoh, running.

"Hey! I can't help it, We didn't eat back then remember? So hungry.." said Momo.

"Mind your stomach later!" said Ryoma.

Kouhaikouhaikouhaikouhaikouhaikouhaikouhaikouhaikouhaikouhaikouhaikouhaikouhai

"Found something yet?" questioned Oishi.

"Ahh….nothing…" said Inui.

"Hey! Play that part again" said Eiji.

"Okay…."

"Pause there!"

"Look, outside that window, isn't that stream familiar to you?"

"Hmm…..you're right,it seems familiar" said Oishi

"Isn't that the stream in the training camp?" questioned Fuji.

"T-training camp?" said Tezuka.

"We had special training at that training camp for our match against Rikkaidai, Tezuka." Said Oishi.

"Oh yeah, you're still in Germany back then nya!" said Eiji.

" You mean they're in our training camp?" questioned Kawamura.

"It seems that way" said Inui.

"We have to go there now-…." said Eiji, who almost fell asleep.

"Let's call this a day" said Tezuka. "We'll go there tomorrow"

"How about Ryuzaki-sensei and their parents?" asked Oishi.

"Since we're facing with Ginka, I don't think there's harm if we inform Ryuzaki-sensei" said Inui.

"But if we inform their parents, guess what they'll do" said Fuji.

Sempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempai sempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempai

The three managed to get out of the Ginka's hideout (that wasn't really that hidden) then they all went straight into the woods.

"Ah! This is so much trouble, so much trouble at all!" complained Momo.

"They're coming! Hide!" said Kaidoh.

"Where are those brats?" said a man.

"Let's look over there!" suggested another with the gun.

The three were hiding behind a huge tree. They were all silent and nervous as they waited for them to leave.

"Are they already gone, Echizen?" questioned Momo.

"Yeah" replied Ryoma.

"What a relief" said Momo. " What now?"

Momo stared at his rival.

"Don't give me that freaky look of yours!" growled Kaidoh.

"Fine! But I suggest we find shelter"

"What about that cave, sempai?" said Ryoma.

"What!?"

Momo looked at Ryoma pointing to a very large and deep cave near the stream.

"Good job, Echizen!" said Momo.

"Now, we have to gather some fire woo-.." said Momo, who stood up from his position then fell from a large tree root blocking his way.

"AWWW! That hurt!" shouted Momo, who seemed to be in pain.

Kaidoh also stood up to check on his rival.

"You sprained it!" said Kaidoh, worried.

"It's this stupid root" said Momo.

"So you're blaming the tree then, sempai?" said Ryoma, who was gathering wood, dry leaves and a pair of stones.

"Shut up"

"No, you shut up. This is the result of your carelessness" lectured Kaidoh, "Come on"

Kaidoh sat infront of Momo, offering him a piggyback ride.

Momo's face turned red.

"I don't need your help!" said Momo.

"So you want Echizen to do it? You'll break all his bones if he did baka"

"I'll not offer you any help Momo sempai, you're much too heavy and annoying anyway" said Ryoma, heading into the cave.

"You're mean Echizen!" said Momo.

"Come on!" exclaimed Kaidoh.

"Fine! Just because Echizen doesn't wanna help, got that?!"

"Whatever"

Then Kaidoh, with Momo on his back headed into the cave with Ryoma.

"HAAAARRRAAHEEETTA!" said Momo.

"Me too" said Ryoma, scowling.

The two were staring at Kaidoh, who was peacefully resting in the cave, leaning on the wall.

"Fshshshshshshshuu! Fine, Echizen you make the fire and wait here. I'll search food" said Kaidoh, sighing.

"Hurry up mamushi, I'm really huuuuuuuuuunnnnnngggggrrrryyyy" said Momo.

"Shut up and stay there baka!"

"Like I have a choice" whispered Momo.

"Be careful sempai, it's getting dark" said Ryoma.

Kaidoh gulped, then went out for the search.

" I've never seen mamushi that independent" said Momo, yawning. "I hope our sempais find us soon"

Ryoma was silent, inflicting two stones above the dry leaves.

"What are you doing?"

"Making fire"

"How can you do that without matches?"

"By making a spark"

"That's silly! That wont work-.."

Ryoma was blowing the leaves which was creating smoke around the cave.

"Cough…cough…What the?" said Momo. "Fire?! Job well done, Echizen!"

Ryoma was putting all the dry woods and twigs near the fire.

"Wow! Where did you learn all this things?"

"Survival training at America" replied Ryoma.

"That's helpful"

"Mamushi's taking a long time…" he added

"How's your head sempai?" Ryoma questioned suddenly.

"Oh? I forgot about that..let me see…" said the older boy.

Momo untied the blood stained bandana then he run his fingers at his wound gently.

"The bleeding stopped" said he.

"That's good to know" said Ryoma. "Kaidoh sempai has injuries too…."

"Oh yeah! He's all swollen, I think its internal bleeding"

"B-because of me…you and…Kaidoh sempai…."

"You're our kouhai….."said Momo. "It's a sempai's job to protect you, I mean what about if I'm starving to death and you have a hamburger….you'll probably give it to me right?"

"You always think about food, sempai"

Momo just grinned.

"Arigato" whispered Ryoma, who was hiding his face in his fila cap, grinning too.

After a while, the two heard noises behind the bushes, heading their way.

"What was that?!!" questioned Momo. "I think it's a bear! Quick pretend you're dead."

"Some protector"

Kouhaikouhaikouhaikouhaikouhaikouhaikouhaikouhaikouhaikouhaikouhaikouhaikouhai

"We're going now, Tezuka" said Fuji, waving goodbye.

"I already informed Ryuzaki-sensei, she said she'll drive us there tomorrow" said Tezuka.

"But she was a bit furious though" said Oishi.

"I'll formulate a plan tonight" said Inui.

"Okay, but make sure you get some rest" said Kawamura

"See you tomorrow" said Oishi. " I still have to drop this sleepy head home" addressing to Eiji who was half asleep in Oishi's shoulder.

"O-ochibi" he said.

"We're coming, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Echizen!" said Tezuka.

Sempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempai sempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempaisempai

"What was that noise!" cried Momo.

"Fshshshshshshshuu"

"Oh, it's only you mamushi. You almost scared us to death" said Momo.

"Got something?" asked Ryoma.

"Some mushrooms and fruits" replied Kaidoh.

"AHH! Nothing else? What about meat?" whined Momo.

Kaidoh, who's an animal lover can't possibly kill an animal, specially when it's cute.

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY FINDING FOOD YOURSELF?!!!!!" exclaimed Kaidoh, glaring.

"Jeez, no need to shout" said Momo. "Can't you take a joke?"

"Fushshshshshhshuu!"

"Those Ginka cowards are all over the place" said Kaidoh.

"Where did you saw them?" questioned Momo.

"Near from hear I'm afraid"

"We must keep guard"

"Let's eat! I'm starving!" said Momo. "Are you sure they're edible?"

"Check them yourself, Momo sempai" said Ryoma, rubbing his food on his lips and skin.

"Hey, Echizen! Don't play with your food!" said Momo.

"He's not playing with it baka! He's testing them if they're edible!" said Kaidoh

"How?" asked Momo.

"By rubbing it on your skin, the chemical components of this fruit comes direct contact on your skin, if it stings….it's not edible" explained Ryoma.

"I get it now" said Momo.

"You're a pretty fast learner for a baka" said Kaidoh, putting all the fruits and mushrooms on a stick, then roasting it on fire.

"What did you say?" said Momo

"Baka"

"You wanna fight?!! " said Momo. Who tried to get up But failed because of his sprain.

"OUCH!"

"Don't force your sprained foot baka!"

"Don't call me baka, mamushi!"

Kaidoh went to Momo, grabbed his sprained foot and examined it.

"This is only a light sprain" said Kaidoh. "This should do the trick"

Kaidoh massaged his foot gently. Momo turned red as a tomato.

"This may sting a little"

"Ite! That hurt mamushi!"

"Fushshshshshshshuu!" said Kaidoh. " How is it now?"

"Huh? It doesn't hurt anymore. Hahaha!"

"Here, Momo sempai…." said Ryoma, tossing a banana to his sempai.

"What's this for?" questioned Momo.

"To build resistance against cramps" he replied.

"You and Kaidoh love me so much!" exclaimed Momo, with tears caught up in his eyes.

"Urasai baka!" growled Kaidoh.

"Baka sempai!" exclaimed Ryoma.

"OH! THE LOVE IT HURTS!" shouted Momo.

"Give me back that banana!" said Ryoma.

"I'll sprain your foot again!" said Kaidoh.

"NOOO! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!!!" exclaimed Momo, laughing.

"Someones's coming!" said Ryoma, nervous.

"Soooo, there you are, brats!" said a Ginka player.

"How in the-.." said Momo.

"Making a fire here wasn't a good idea" said another.

"Hehehe…the smoke pointed your location"

"Darn!" said Kaidoh.

"Hide and seek is over!"

"RUUUUN!!!!"

"Hault!" said the man with the gun.

Even if he said so, the three continued their escape, running in the deep cave.

"Damn it! I said hault!" he added.

But the three were still running.

"S-stop or I'll shoot!" said he. "You won't stop?!"

"Dock!!!!" said Kaidoh.

_BOOM!_

**Author's Notes:**

Sigh….. Tuli-susi and CrazyGirlofManyNames were right…..it would be disappointing if I finish the story in such a short period of time. And to be honest….I'm so darn tired rushing into things!!! Well here's chapter three….don't forget to review please!


	4. CPR!

**Kouhais in Distress**

**Chapter 4**

_Boom!_

Even if the Ginka players where firing bullets at them,… they still kept running deep in the cave, they ran as fast as they could….until they became no where in sight.The three were panting heavily, resting behind a huge rock near a river inside the cave. They felt hopeless, tired and scared.

"_Pant…..pant…._Damn it, that's it,we're gonna die" said Momo, still catching up with his breath.

"Don't….._pant…._give up so easily!" said Kaidoh.

" Momo sempai,….._pant"_said Ryoma, tired.

The prince felt dizziness, his heart was beating wildly like it wants to burst out…. Breathing hurt…until he cannot bear his pain anymore, he collapsed on the ground,gasping for air.

"OI! Echizen!" exclaimed Momo.

"Echizen!" shouted Kaidoh.

"W-what's wrong with h-him" questioned Momo.

Kaidoh went to his kouhai, he held the younger boy with his left arm, then, put his right hand on the prince's forehead.

"He has a fever" said Kaidoh calmly . "He's exhausted"

"W-will he be alright?"

"We still don't know that" replied Kaidoh. " We should get going, they'll find us here in no time. Momoshiro, carry him."

"WHHY MEEE?!!" whined Momo.

"Are we still going to argue with that?! Shut up and carry Echizen up!

"Why so crabby? Jeez, Fine, fine!!" said Momo.

OooooooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooo

"NOOOOOO!!!!! OCHIBI!!!!!" exclaimed Eiji, who was still in his sleep.

The acrobatic tennis player woke up, sweating heavily. He looked at his alarm clock which was indicating it was still 2 am. Without hesitation, he grabbed his training jersey, then picked up his cell phone. Before he was going to dial his partner's no. his phone rang which made the third year a little startled.

"H-hello?" whispered Eiji.

"Aa Eiji, already awake?"

It sounded like Inui, with a bunch of voices with him.

"Inui? Wait, is that Taka's voice I'm hearing nya?"

"We're all waiting for you. Meet us at school, though I was expecting you'll be still sleeping"

"Wait, whose we nya?"

"It seemed that all of us can't just sit and do nothing while our kouhais are fighting for their lives"

"We already called Ryuzaki-sensei too, she's still up when we called" added the data man.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot, bring your racket Eiji, and many tennis balls as you can"

"What for nya?" asked the acrobatic player"

"It's- Eiji, hurry up!" said Tezuka, who snatched the phone from Inui.

"H-hai"

OoooooooOooooooOooooooOooooooOoooooo

"I think we should do something to lower his fever down first" said Momo, who was staring at Ryoma, still in Kaidoh's arms.

"Where's my bandana?" asked Kaidoh.

"Huh?" said Momo, who was grabbing something from his pocket. "Here it is!"

"Damp it with water in the stream" commanded Kaidoh.

While that idiot was too busy with Kaidoh's command, Kaidoh removed Ryoma's jersey and shirt, he checked his kouhai for any sign of further injuries.But there was none. Seigaku's viper was relieved, but before he can dress the younger boy again, he saw Momo, smiling at him with his damp bandana clutched in his rival's hand.

"What?!" Kaidoh asked in frustration.

"You like Echizen don't you?" said Momo. "Why do you care for him so much?"

"Don't be stupid! He's also my kouhai!" said Kaidoh. "and….."

"And…..?" asked Momo.

"He kinda reminds me of my brother" whispered Kaidoh, blushing.

"What?" asked Momo.

"Nothing, just forget about it"

"I'll wipe him, if you don't mind" said Momo.

"Do whatever you want!"

Then Kaidoh handed the younger boy carefully to his rival.

"Hey mamushi…" said Momo, wiping Ryoma's forehead with the bandana.

"What?!"

"I really think of Ryoma as my brother too"

"Heh, that figures" replied Kaidoh.

"What do you mean?" asked Momo.

"You two have big appetites! And you two eat like pigs" said Kaidoh

"We're growing boys! We can't help it!"

"Can't argue with that. Fshshshshshshuu"

The two sophomores continued their conversation. They never had this kind of talk before. They always fight and nag about each other all day long at Seigaku's practices,and boy they were tireless! For once, the two were glad they had each other this time, with their kouhai….Echizen.

The two were comfortable until they heard footsteps coming their way. They hid and glanced at the shadows walking straight at them. Momo was still holding Ryoma, Kaidoh was panting beyond usual, but he managed to be silent, for the sake of his kouhai and that baka Momo.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" said the one with the torch.

"Hey brats! Come out!" said another. "You can't hide forever!"

As they were searching the area for the three, a Ginka player saw a trail of blood leading behind a huge rock. He signaled his teammates, then they all went to the rock,… and caught the sight of the three, surprised.

"THERE YOU ARE!!!!!"

The three hadn't have enough time to think. Kaidoh pushed Momo and himself to the strong currents of the river. They were caught by it. And managed to escape.

"What the-.." said a Ginka player. "They're crazy!"

"Don't just stand there! Follow them!" said another.

OoooooooOooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOooooooOooooooOooooO

"HAHAHACHUUUUUUU!" sneezed Eiji.

"It seemed that you caught a cold" said Oishi.

The third years were in Ryuzaki's van. Tezuka was looking out of the window. Fuji was talking with Kawamura. Inui was reviewing his data. They all looked worried.

"Are we there yet nya?!!" he whined. "And what are these tennis rackets and balls for?"

"We'll use them as weapons" replied Inui.

"W-weapons?"

"We'll show Ginka what we're made of" said Kawamura.

"They have to deal with us for messing up with our kouhais" said Fuji, with eyes wide open.

"They'll pay"

OooooooOooooooOooooooOoooooOooooooOooooooOoooooooOooooooOooooooO

The three managed to get out of the strong currents of the river. Momo lied on the floors of the cave, coughing. He was relieved that Ryoma was still in his arms. As his eyes were searching the area for his rival, there he is, unconscious, with stain of blood coming out of his shirt near his waist.

"Hey! Mamushi! Wake up!" he exclaimed.

But there was no response…. He went to his rival after he left Ryoma secured lying out of reach from the river.

Momo leaned down on Kaidoh. Until their faces were inches apart. Momo started thinking worst of the worst.

"_Man! What will I do! Stupid mamushi!!_" he thought. "_I guess I have no choice…..I have to….. have to…..perform…..mouth to….mouth?_"

"NOOOOOOOO!" he exclaimed.

"Come down Momo. There's nothing wrong with CPR…..and besides….as if anyone can see me….right?" he said for himself. "I have to do this….even for mamushi"

He leaned down to Kaidoh, he opened his mouth…his right hand was holding Kaidoh's chin. The other hand was on the ground, beside Kaidoh's head. Now he was getting closer…..and closer….to mamushi's lips. His heart was beating wildly…….. when it came to the point that their lips were a millimeter away,…Momo said for himself that this will save his rival's life…..he leaned closer….a little more….then…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!"

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Notes:**

Rushed, I know, OOC, I know, Lame, yes! Yes! I know!!! Now I know some of you are disappointed…… but please….enjoy….and don't forget to review!! Thank you!!! I have to get some sleep now…Ja! See you next chapter!!!


	5. The Trail of Blood

**Kouhais in Distress**

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Notes: **

Hi, everyone! Sorry for my mistakes okay? I used Americanized Japanese on kouhai**s** and sempai**s, **silly me…and please bear with my wrong grammar and spellings…But I'm too lazy to fix them…maybe I'll do it sometime but not now…Don't tell me I didn't warn you. ; ) ….hope you don't mind…(_AHHHH! Mababaliw na ko!! Grabe! Ang hirap pala! Ay! Oo nga pala, regalo ko to' sa mga Seigaku Regulars sa Animaniacs! _Woohoo! Prince of Tennis forever!!! )

Now with the story….

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!!!!!!" yelled Kaidoh.

"M-mamushi? You're alive!" said Momo, staring into his rival's eyes.

"Get off me!"

"I'd love too mamushi, but I can't move!"

"NAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNIIIIIIII?!!!!!!!!!"

"My body's frozen solid!"

The two sophomores were glaring at each other. They were silent. In all positions, why like this?!!! Kaidoh was struggling to get off from Momo, but like his rival, he cannot move properly. Momo was scowling. His eyes wondered on Kaidoh's lower body,… he saw Kaidoh's blood stained training jersey, it was the source of the pool of blood beside him. Momo's heart stopped beating. His mouth opened, like he wants to say something very important. But he shut it immediately.

"K-kaidoh and Momo sempai…." said Ryoma, who was now sitting.

The two were startled. Momo was the first one to react.

"E-echizen, i-its not what you think!!" said Momo, who could move now. He almost jumped when he looked at his kouhai.

"Finally!" said Kaidoh, still lying on the ground.

"Oh, don't mind me, please continue" said Ryoma, still dizzy.

"SHUUUUUT UUUUPPP!!!!" exclaimed Momo.

Ryoma then glanced at Kaidoh.

"K-kaidoh sempai, y-you're hit?"

"Fsssshhhuu" (A/N) I do not know how kaidoh hisses okay?!)

OooooooOooooooOooooooOoooooooOooooooOoooooooOoooooOoooooO

"PLACK!!!!"

This echoing sound stopped Inui from scribbling new data on his notebook. He broke his pencil, looked at it in an eye level, with his eyebrows twitching.

"Are they hurt?" "A-are they still…alive?" These questions kept swirling in his mind.

"K-kaidoh" he says.

On the other hand, there was Fuji, who seemed calmer than the rest , approached the data man. He lay his hand on Inui's shoulder, and gave him a comforting smile.

"We'll find them, they'll be alright" said Fuji.

"I hope so" said Inui, looking down.

Kikumaru and Oishi were silent at their seat. Kawamura was sitting and standing tirelessly from his. Seigaku's stoic captain was discussing something with their sensei in front of the bus. Worry was written all over their faces.

Few minutes have passed, the bus stopped in motion. Tezuka stood from his seat.

"We're here" he said "Be on your guard"

"That goes without say"

The remaining six dismounted the bus, with strange looks from their eyes ,..it was…. hope and determination.

They went to the old house at training camp, there were signs of people been there.

As they all went inside, they caught the sight of burger wrappers scattered on the floor, an empty bottle of whine, and some unfinished snacks.

"This place looks like a pig's pen nya!" said Eiji, with a grimace on his face.

"I guess they used this place as hideout?" said Kawamura, busy removing wrappers stuck on his shoe.

"What's that room nya?" said Eiji. "I never saw that before"

"Let's take a look then" said Fuji, approaching the room.

The third years then all went inside the room. The chains and locks caught their eyes.

"T-this was on the video!" said Oishi.

"What do you think Inui, nya? questioned Eiji. "Do you think they already transferred their location?"

"That's impossible" said Inui. If they're going to leave this place with our kouhai-tachi, they'll not going to leave even a single trace , even how stupid they may be."

"That's correct, I saw some mobile phones left behind on the other rooms" said Tezuka.

"If that's the case" said Fuji. "There's a chance they've escaped?"

"Let's head into the woods" said Inui. "We may find something there"

"Why the woods nya?" questioned Eiji.

"Are there any places left to look?!!" said Inui, losing his temper.

"Calm down, Inui!" said Tezuka. "There's no need for such anger!"

"Y-you're right, Tezuka" said Inui. "I'm sorry Eiji, Its just-…"

"Its alright Inui nya!" said Eiji, grinning. "We'll find them!"

"Yes,…we will!"

OoooooooOooooooOooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOooooooOoooooooO

"Y-you're bleeding Kaidoh sempai!" said Ryoma.

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not!" said Momo. "Jeez! Its so obvious! And you're still trying to hide it?! You're stupid as usual!"

"Look who's talking!" exclaimed Kaidoh.

"W-what did you say mamushi?! Are you saying that I'm the stupid one?!"

"I'm talking to a brainless monkey! You're having a hard time to understand what I'm even saying!"

"I don't talk snake!"

"Fssssshhhuu!"

"S-sempai?" Ryoma tried to break their fight.

"You want to fight?!!!" said Momo.

"Bring it on-.." said Kaidoh, grimacing because of his wound. It was still bleeding after all.

"What the?!" said Momo. "You still haven't put the direct…thingy on that?!"

"Direct pressure, moron!"

"Here, use my handkerchief…"

"I can't" said Kaidoh. "Your stupid handkerchief would absorb more blood!"

"We'll fight later…" he added.

"What?!"

"When we get out from this mess, we'll continue this…" said Kaidoh, holding his punctured waist with his hand, grinning a little.

"Yeah, we're getting out of here" replied Momo with a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt from your sweetness…but" said Ryoma. "The Ginka morons are coming."

"How in the-?!" said Momo.

There were the footsteps again…..heading their way.

"Kaidoh! I'll carry you this time!" said Momo, approaching Kaidoh.

"W-what!?!!!"

"Don't get this the wrong way, I owed you one" said Momo.

"Fine then" the other boy replied.

"You can still walk can't you, Echizen?" said Momo, who was now carrying Kaidoh.

"Bearly, but surely, sempai" said Ryoma.

The three started moving…deeper in the cave…

"Where are they?!" said a Ginka player. "We'll be in trouble if we can't find them soon"

"I shot one of them" said another. "It'll be easy, we'll just follow this trail of blood"

OoooOoooO

"Jeez, baka peach! Can't you move faster?!" whined Kaidoh.

"Wouldn't it hurt if I shook you?" said Momo.

"Darn!"

OooooooOoooooOoooooOooooooOooooooOooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooO

In the woods…

"Tezuka!" exclaimed Oishi. "Look here"

"A-a cave!" said Kawamura.

"There's some uneaten mushrooms and fruits here…" said Inui.

"Is it….?" questioned Eiji.

"A possibility" said Tezuka.

"There's another entrance from the other side, Tezuka" said Fuji.

"Oishi, please inform Ryuzaki-sensei. Fuji, Kawamura, come with me to the other entrance. Inui and Eiji, take this one" commanded Tezuka. "Oishi, wait for further instructions, until then"

"Hai" replied Oishi.

"We're getting awfully close now"

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Notes (again) :**

Ah! Still short! I'm sure you encountered mistakes…ne?

Now for the reviews…Thanks! But I'm not obligating anybody to do so. As for the corrections…all I can say is…I truly appreciate it…for the flames…well…take it easy…kay? See you next chapter!...What the!?! 1 am already?!!!!! Ja na!


	6. Saved by the Bats?

**Kouhais in Distress**

**Chapter 6**

"What's that, Inui nya?" said Eiji.

The sight of a small-sized training jersey, a green blood stained bandana and a trail of blood leading into the strong currents of the river made the data man's heart beat wildly.

It took Inui a moment or two to get back from his senses, his hands were still shaking.

"Come on, Inui nya!"

These words made the data man a little startled. He shifted his gaze from the ground to the usual cheerful acrobat player of Seigaku's. He was smiling at Inui.

"Hmmm….but where to?" said Eiji, scratching his head.

"Eiji, has not given up hope yet" he thought. It seemed hope was keeping the acrobat player focused in finding their kohai. "Yes, I mustn't give up so easily, this trail of blood is a sign that they're still alive"

"Let's follow the direction of the current" said Inui.

"What?.."

"If they jumped to this river, I'm positive that these strong currents brought them to somewhere in this cave"

"Good thinking, Inui! Thank goodness, nya!"

Then the two started running, hearing only the sound of the rushing currents of the river and their footsteps.

Inui was running behind Eiji, grinning a little, as these words were whispered by his lips..

"Arigato…Eiji"

OooooooOoooooOooooooOooooooOoooooooOooooooOooooooOoooooOoooooO

"Fhew! I think we lost them…for now" said Momo, panting.

"Mamushi, still hanging there?"

Silence was his reply.

"Hey! Mamushi!!!" he exclaimed

"Shush, Momo sempai!" said Ryoma, who was sitting and panting. "He's asleep"

"What?!" said Momo.

Momo put his rival down gently, leaning by his kouhai's side. Then he stared at him straightly. Ryoma, on the other hand, became suspicious on his sempai's stare on Kaidoh.

"What are you doing to Kaidoh sempai back there anyway, Momo sempai?" asked the younger boy.

Momo's face became flushed.

"It was-.." said Momo, trying to explain himself.

"No, wait, I don't even want to know" said Ryoma, turning his eyes away from his sempai, found himself staring into cave's ceiling.

Momo then blushed, red as a tomato.

"Now, look here, Echizen, It was just-.. I was-…"

"We're near to the exit" the freshmen said suddenly.

Momo's eyes widened. "He's a young prodigy, good at English, and now he's psychic?!!" he thought. "That fever must be affecting his brain.."

"How'd you-.."

"Look there"

"Where?"

"There"

There were red sparkles, shaped like tear drops all around the place.

Kaidoh shivered in his sleep.

Momo stood up, leaving his rival and kouhai for awhile. He moved closer to the strange object, he just stared at it and moved closer.

"Momo sempai make sure you don't get too -.."

These strange sparkles had…ears? fangs? and …wings?!!

Until Momo got too close, that _thing _suddenly bit his nose…

"WHAAAA! BATS!!!!"

"…close"

"GET EM' OFF! GEEEEEEEET EM' OFF!!!!!!!!!"

OooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooooOoooooOooooOoooooO

"Ahh Fuji, I can carry my own racket" said Kawamura, embarrassed.

"Save your energy" said Fuji. "You'll gonna need it"

Kawamura wasn't sure what that meant. He looked at Fuji suspiciously as they were walking deeper in the cave, feeling the cold wind brushing through their hair and jerseys.

The boy looked at his watch, it was 3am.

Tezuka, their stoic captain, was silent as he walked seriously. The three continued walking upstream beside the river, hearing the rushing currents' splash as they hit the rocks.

Fuji was looking at the river as he walked behind Tezuka, he suddenly stopped as his eyes were caught by the blood on the water being washed away along the strong currents.

"Fuji?" Kawamura questioned.

Tezuka suddenly stopped and looked back at Seigaku's tensai, following his eyes that led his' to the river.

Tezuka's eyes widened. Now…with that sight, he can only hear his heart beating constantly.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

After awhile, he felt a hand was now lying on his shoulder…

It was Fuji…

The tensai's eyes opened wide, staring into his. Kawamura was just there, trembling, not in anger nor in thoughts of revenge…but…fear. Fear of seeing his kohai…lying on the cold floors of this cave…with their lifeless bodies covered in blood. The three felt that they want to cry,..but they didn't. They have to remain strong, with even the slimmest chance of seeing their kohai well, they mustn't give up.

Now the three without any hesitation, ran as fast as they could deeper to the darkest corners of the cave to save their kohai. They felt pain in running, but this pain is nothing compared losing something important to them, a teammate, a friend, a family member, a little brother,… their kohai. Now, to keep their promise…no, their responsibility,…to protect and support each other.

OooooOoooooOooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooO

After a few minutes of torture that seemed like forever, Momo shook the little beast from his poor bleeding nose away.

Ryoma grinned.

"What's so funny?!!!!" he exclaimed, rubbing his nose.

"Nandemonai"

"Hey, how can you tell we're near to the exit because of those…little monsters, anyway?"

"Bats stay inside a cave from a 25 meter radius from the opening" the younger boy explained.

"So that's why! I get it now!"

"Fsssssshhhhhuuu!"

"Huh? Awake already, Mamushi?"

"I woke up because of your blabbering!"

"Touchy! Touchy!"

"Fssssshhhhuu!"

Kaidoh's eyes rolled. He saw Ryoma beside him sweating heavily.

"Get some water" he commanded addressing Momo.

"What?"

"Echizen will burn up if you don't"

Ryoma's eyes widened.

"Kaidoh sempai" he said.

"Yes, your majesty!" Momo joked.

"Stop kidding around!!!!!!"

Momo went to the river, he scooped water in his two hands. There were droplets of water falling. As he turned around facing back to his rival and kouhai, he froze. There was Ginka, with Kaidoh and Ryoma in their clutches one's more.

_Splash!!!_

**End of Chapter.**

**Author's Notes:**

I'm not so sure about the bat thing...Well sorry for the long wait! The next chapter contains fighting scenes!!! See you next chapter!!!


	7. Rescue Operation

**Kouhais in Distress**

**Chapter 7**

"Give up, your little games are over"

"K-kaidoh!! E-echizen!!!" exclaimed Momo.

Kaidoh was struggling to escape, but his efforts were in vain. He was too tired to move, too hurt to run. A Ginka player grabbed his both arms, sealing all his movements. But his persistence gave him little energy to try brake free, but it was no use. His vision blurred as he felt a strong blow on his injury, it felt was so much pain, unbearable pain.

Another Ginka player was pulling Ryoma's hair, with a wicked grin on his face.

Ryoma tried to endure the headache that the enemy was giving him, plus, that fever in addition to his suffering. But despite of his agonizing moments, he turned around, facing the Ginka player,….. after he made a sadistic smile that was similar to Fuji's, he then kicked his tormentor between his legs. Owww! That must really hurt.

"Y-you br-brat!!!!" said his tormentor.

"Mada mada dane!"

His attack made his tormentor release him. Ryoma then ran back to his other sempai, Momo, who just froze in front of them. But before he could accomplish to approach his broom haired sempai, he was hit by a bat on the head, which made him fall on the ground, unconscious, bleeding.

Momo, with the sight of his kouhai swimming in his own blood, and his rival, Kaidoh, being kicked on the ground even unconscious, made him shed tears, watching them.

"That's right, cry, Seigaku boy!"

"I can't do anything to save them" he thought. "Will I just watch them…die?"

"No, that can't be, i-it's not fair! W-Why us?!! Why did this happen?!!! Echizen and Kaidoh will…at this rate…What did we do to deserve this!!! Is this it?!! It's over?!!!"

What will I do?! Senpai!!!!"

Momo, came back to his senses, then looked at the Ginka players sharply. He charged them, but he failed, then fell. He was being beaten up by those Ginka morons now. Momo, just lied there, on the cold grounds of the cave. He felt that his legs were starting to cramp up. His body was slowly becoming numb.

He then closed his eyes. There he was,… facing his own death, it felt like hell to him.

"If they're gonna die….They won't do it alone. I don't want to be left out, I'm coming with them….at least, I had good memories, with the taste of that special limited edition hamburger I ate last week"

"Momo nya!!"

"Heh, it's funny, accepting my death with an empty stomach"

"Momoshiro!!!!"

"Ahh, stop growling stomach!!"

"MOMO!! KAIDOH!!! OCHIBI!!!!"

"Shut up, Kikumaru sempai!! I'm trying to think!!"

"WE'RE COMING!!! BURNING!!!!"

Momo's eyes widened as he tried to stand up. There they were, his senpai, carrying rackets in their hands. Ginka looked surprised, no, more like shocked.

There was Fuji, his eyes looked evil, staring down on Ginka in a blink of their eyes. He pulled the shirt of their captain, staring into his eyes, lifting him high from the ground.

The other member of Ginka pointed a gun at Fuji with his hands trembling. Fuji looked at his kohai, from Ryoma to Momoshiro, then looked at the Ginka player with the gun.

"Are you the one who did this to them?!!!!" questioned tensai.

His enemy did not reply, he just pointed his gun at Seigaku's tensai. He was going to pull the trigger, until his gun was thrown off after being hit by Kawamura's Hadokyu. Gunpowder was scattered all over the ground.

The other Ginka members tried to run the other way, but Inui and Kikumaru managed to stop them. All the third years are looking down on them, looking terribly angry, glaring through their souls.

"You cowards!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Percentage of damage to our kohai,…96 percent" said Inui.

"Unforgivable" said Tezuka.

Ginka was all trembling in fear kneeling down on the third years. "This is the real Seigaku?" they thought. "They're demons!"

"Y-You're not p-planning on k-killing us, d-do you?" a Ginka member questioned.

"Heh.." said Fuji. "People like you doesn't deserve to live"

"Fu-fuji!" said Inui.

"But we're not like you" he added, with eyes opened wide. "We're not dirt bags who depend on cheating just to win" then he released their captain roughly.

Tezuka and Kikumaru were examining the three. The two third years looked shocked just staring at their half-dead kohai. When the acrobatic player of Seigaku was about to lay his hand on Momo, he heard a familiar voice, talking to him and Tezuka.

"Bu-buchou….Ki-kikumaru sempai…" said Momo, grinning a little. "You all came…for us…."

Kikumaru's heart jumped, while Tezuka looked neutral.

"Sure, Momo nya! We-….you-.." said Eiji, cut of because of his tears falling, sliding on his face.

Kikumaru looked down, hiding his face from Momo , with shoulders shaking.

"Wha-what are….y-you crying for…ba-baka sempai?" said Momo. "I'm…h- hungry, …hu-hurry up and take…take us home already…"

Kikumaru looked at Momo, grinning and wiping his tears away. Tezuka was with Ryoma and Kaidoh. The stoic captain was staring at his injured kohai, he clenched his fists, trembling slightly.

As he stood up, he saw Ginka, cornered by Inui, Fuji and Kawamura. He approached the kidnappers and glared at them. The stoic captain's heart was being filled by attempts of revenge, anger, anxiety after he saw his kohai's conditions.

But he didn't let those emotions take over him, he had control. Indeed, he's a great and true captain of Seigaku.

After Momo gave a final grin to Kikumaru, the younger boy then drifted to sleep, feeling safe with the presence of his senpai, with them.

"Because of your avarice for triumph and money, you take lives of the innocent just to succeed your dirty schemes…" said Tezuka.

"Calm down, grumpy!" said a Ginka player. "We didn't kill your precious kohai"

"Yeah! They aren't dead yet, so stop with your dramas, Seigaku!" said another.

"THEY'RE HALF-DEAD, FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!" exclaimed Kawamura.

"That's were you already crossed the line" said Inui.

"Pay-back time"

"You think you're so smart, do you?!" said a Ginka member.

"Nani?"

"Ginka will always have the last laugh!!"

A Ginka guy then threw the torch on the pile of gunpowder…

"YOU IDIOT!!"

Tezuka covered Ryoma, Kikumaru on Momo, then Inui on Kaidoh. All of them compressed securely, hearing only a voice saying..

"GET DOWN!!!"

KAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**End of Chapter **

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry if you find this chapter corny and OC...Well I still hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the last reviewers last chapter...I'm still looking forward for your reviews! It's really gonna help me if the story's good or bad. And pleas bear with my english, spelling and grammar, I'm not good at them...Well...see you next chapter! Ja...


	8. Yes, Saved by the Bats!

**Kouhais in Distress**

**Chapter 8**

**New Fanfic Preview**

"Wha-what's that, Inui sempai? That _thing _will infect us!"

"Now, now, you three, be good kohai and drink this. It's for your own good"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Inui, what have you done?!!!!"

"YOU TURNED OUR KOHAI INTO INFANTS!!"

"Baby ochibi, Kaoru and Momo-chan are so cute nya!"

"No, Echizen! Don't put that ball into your mouth, that's dirty!!

"_Whhhaaa! Whhaaa!_"

"OHHH NOOO!"

It's the senpai's turn to suffer….

**Sempais in Distress…Coming Soon…very soon.**

OoooooooOooooooOoooooOooooooOooooooOooooooOoooooooOoooooooO

_Tip…tap…tip…tap…tip…tap… _

The dripping droplets from the ceiling of the cave made enough noise for the Seigaku regulars, it's all they can hear…

Silence, the deafening sound of silence, made the third years pant and sweat heavily, hearing only the droplets, their breath and heartbeat inside the pitch of darkness. They were all shock, none can speak.

Instead, the remaining six kept sitting on the ground, eyes stuck on their kohai. Momo was sound asleep, snoring,… surprisingly,… with bruises and cuts all over his body with a large wound behind his head. Kaidoh, half-dead, who was breathing irregularly, wearing his blood dyed jersey. The whole thing was red, bloody red in color, none of the white spots in his jersey were even visible. Ryoma, also panting, but it was heavier from his senpai's, temperature rising, head bleeding. They were all in critical condition, well.. almost…

It took them awhile to recover from the trauma. That silence has become irritating, it's time to break it apart..

"Daijobu, minna?" questioned Kawamura.

Fuji then stood up. His eyes wondered all over their location, he then closed his demon-like eyes, sighing. The sadistic tensai of Seigaku became his old cheerful and creepy self again, looking at Tezuka then grinned at him.

"Are you hurt, Tezuka?" said tensai.

"Iye. How about the others?" replied the stoic captain, looking at Ryoma.

"We're fine here, nya!" said Eiji, with Inui behind him, waving.

Inui felt the sudden change of atmosphere with Fuji. The tensai was calmer, he was not the demon that the Ginka's captain came face to face with a few minutes before. His demonic eyes are now closed, masked with his cheerful and gentle smile. It couldn't help him not to think…so he thought. There must be something wrong, gone terribly wrong…it didn't take Inui awhile to figure it out, he's Seigaku's data man after all.

"Ginka's gone" he said.

"Whhhhaaat?! Where are they!" said Eiji. " Jeez, such cowards, nya."

"The explosion destroyed some parts of this cave" said Fuji, staring at the pile of rocks, blocking both their exits.

"Whhhaaaa! We're trapped nya!" exclaimed Eiji. "Do you think Ginka escaped?"

"We don't know that"

"Saa…We should first find an exit" said Kawamura.

"But where to?" questioned Inui.

The third years stopped and thought, different kinds of ideas came in to their minds, like using Kawamura's strength to break through, but it wasn't a good one, it may cause rocks to fall at them, making the situation even worse, but at the end, they never came up even a single plan.

They all sat there, staring to each other's faces, glancing at their three kohai, lying on the ground, still unconscious…

Tezuka sat beside Ryoma, he finally noticed the younger boy's bleeding head, causing the stoic captain to rip his own training jersey, making an artificial bandage, he then wrapped it around the samurai junior's head.

While Tezuka was on the process of first aiding the young prodigy, a rock came falling above them. Tezuka embraced his kouhai securely around his arms, covering the younger boy in danger.

"WATCH OUT!!" exclaimed Kawamura.

The rock was about the size of an average tennis ball, it was pretty fast, like Momo's dunk smash. At the time it was a few inches away from Seigaku's captain, Tezuka closed his eyes, with Ryoma wrapped in his arms…

"Higuma Otoshi!"

Fuji's centripetal force used in his technique lobbed the rock somewhere in the cave.

Tezuka then opened his eyes, he carried the younger boy, then looked at Fuji.

"You saved us" said Tezuka.

"No problem" replied the Seigaku's tensai, grinning.

"What's that, nya?"

Eiji's voice won the attention of the third years. He was facing at two tunnels starring at them.

"I never saw those before"

"The explosion might have created other passages" said Inui, giving Kaidoh a piggyback ride.

"That's good news nya!!"

"But which do we take?" questioned Kawamura. "The left, or the right?"

"Right"

"Left"

All the third years stared at each other's eyes with confusion…

Tezuka twitched.

"_Uh…senpai?_"

That voice made all of them a little startled…

It was Ryoma…

"O-ochibi! Are you alright?!!" questioned Eiji.

"Aa….But my head hurts, sempai" the younger boy replied.

"Where's Kaidoh and Momo sempai?"

They're over there, nya!"

Ryoma glanced at his sophomore senpai stood up, pushing himself away from Tezuka, then he rubbed his bandaged head.

He didn't witnessed it,..but he knew…

"Arigato, sempai-tachi…" he whispered to himself. But somehow, the third years heard him. His words made the them grin at each other…it was building hope.

"_Eeeeek! Eeeeeek!_"

They noticed it just know, a river of bats were flying out of their location as fast as possible. The little creatures where heading at the right passage of the cave that Kikumaru just found.

Then the cave started trembling…

"An earthquake?" said Kawamura.

"Whatever it is, it's making the cave collapse" said Inui.

"We must get out of here,.. now!! said Tezuka.

"But which path to take, nya?" said Eiji, panicking.

"Right" said Ryoma

"Nice choice, Echizen" said Fuji. "Follow those bats!"

"Let's go!!!"

Eiji tried carrying Momo up, but the younger boy was heavy, his slim arms cannot take the weight. So Kawamura carried the young sophomore instead. Then they all fled.

The path was narrow and dark, but they kept running. They all felt that huge rocks were falling behind them. It was so dark…they can't see a thing. Running seemed like forever…their ankles hurt…are they…going to make it?

Inside the pitch of darkness,….few minutes after that, they saw a small light….just ahead of them…they ran faster…approaching that little hope…As they came closer, the light got bigger and bigger…until they're hearing a voice…a familiar voice…

"Tezuka!!!"

"Oishi nya!!!!"

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Notes:**

8th chapter,...finally! The end is nearing...wha! Thanks for the reviewers last chapter! You gave me the strength to write...so keep those reviews coming!...I'll think about the crazy monkeys...Ja!


	9. Banana

**Kouhais in Distress **

**Chapter 9**

"Are they going to be ok, doctor?" said Oishi.

"Aa….Echizen and Momoshiro-san will be in a week or two" replied the doctor.

"H-how about Kaidoh?" Inui questioned nervously.

"He's still in the Operating room, I'll inform you if anything happens, until then"

"Aa…arigato" said Tezuka. "Can we see the two?"

"Off course"

The doctor led the six to Momo and Ryoma's room, with Ryuzaki Sumire was just behind them, arms crossed by her chest. Fuji was looking down. Tezuka looked neutral as usual. Eiji was clinging on Oishi, the mother of Seigaku looked worried as the world would end, while Kawamura and Inui just looked ahead.

As they opened the door and the doctor has waved goodbye, there were the two, all bandaged up, fighting over a banana on the table in the middle of their beds. Ryuzaki twitched.

"Ehem.." she coughed.

"E-echizen! I'm still hungry!! Let go!!" said Momo.

"No, Momo sempai!" said Ryoma. "I saw this first!"

"Ehem"

"I'm older than you, you should obey your sempai!"

"Iye!! You're abusing your sempai powers again!!!"

"Nah Uh"

"Yeah Uh"

Momo and Ryoma's hands were on the banana, they kept dragging it on their sides endlessly. The two had iron grips on it, until the two squeezed it too hard, then it slipped, direct hit on Tezuka's face. Bullseye!!!!!

Eiji giggled.

"Uh? Where's the banana, Echizen?" said Momo looking at his hands then to Ryoma.

"Bu-bu…." said Ryoma, looking terrified.

"Huh? Bu bu what, Echizen?"

Momo then felt the awful aura coming from Tezuka. He turned slowly, then caught the sight of his coach and senpai. He then sweat dropped, staring at his captain, wiping his face with a handkerchief.

"Buchou!!"

"Now, you see what you've done?!!" said Momo, addressing Ryoma.

"How's that supposed to be my fault?!!!" Ryoma answered back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU TWO!! YOU CAUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE FOR ONE DAY!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Ryuzaki, on top of her lungs.

"M'am, yes m'am!" said Ryoma and Momo.

"Oh my" said Fuji.

Tezuka just twitched. Surprisingly, the stoic captain just looked at the two, he didn't assign them laps after they got out of their hospitalization or something. There he was, he just, stared.

"Ahh….So, What happened to Ginka?" questioned Momo, escaping Tezuka's anger.

"We've called the police" said Ryuzaki. "They said that it's impossible to enter and escape the cave now, the rocks were too big"

"Is that so?" said Ryoma.

"So Ginka has,….."

"I hope so," said Fuji. "I don't want them near you. It would be worse if they have survived and planned revenge on us"

" Fuji's 100 percent right" said Inui.

"We can't afford to lose you," said Kawamura. "No,…not again…."

"Our only regret is that Ginka didn't experience what they have deserved nya" said Eiji, looking down.

"They hurt you" said Oishi. "I don't want….you to experience such"

"Senpai…."

"Tezuka.." said Ryuzaki.

"Aa.." said Tezuka. "We already informed your parents. They're on their way.."

The two looked flushed.

"Don't worry, we already explained what happened" said Oishi, smiling.

"Fhew! I thought I have to face my mom and get tired of explaining" said Momo, relieved.

Ryoma didn't seem to care…

Their room was just across the operating room, they heard the opening and closing of the door. The doctors and nurses were rushing in and out. They had no idea what was happening there, they all felt…uneasy.

"Where is mamushi, anyway?" questioned Momo.

No one heard Momo at that time, the third years and their coach were staring outside their door…the operating room.

"Senpai?" questioned Ryoma.

No one heard him either.

Inui decided to go outside. He saw a nurse, about to go inside the O.R, he asked her.

"Ah…excuse me. How's our friend?" he questioned.

"Huh? What's your friend's name?"

"He's Kao-"

"I'm so sorry" she said.

"Wha?"

"He just….passed away"

"Nani?!!!!!"

Inui fell on his knees, with hands on his face.

"I'm sorry" said the nurse, then she went off.

All the Seigaku regulars, including their coach heard their conversation. All of them were silent and shocked.

"Mamushi has?" said Momo. "No! That can't be!!!"

"H-he promised! He promised that we'll all get out of there alive!!"

All of the Seigaku regulars looked down. Eiji head was on Oishi's shoulder, trembling…

"Now he runs off?!! Leaving us all here!!!!" Momo exclaimed.

"Ka-kaidoh sempai"

"He…he…protected Echizen and I….he…h-he's such a coward!!!"

Fuji punched the wall of their room….he then looked down….with salty water dripped on the floor.

"He promised,..Echizen!! Why!!!" he shouted louder.

They left the door open. All of them were standing there, drifting out of reality. Tezuka just looked down, he looked sad, but he's the only one in that room that haven't cried. He was just there, weeping with his teammates for Kaidoh's death…

The doctor they had just talked to earlier, with a smile on his face passed through their room. He was about to say something…but he stopped and said something else…

"What are you weeping for?" he asked.

"O-our friend died!!" exclaimed Momo. "You didn't know?!!!"

"Kaoru Kaidoh is gone….forever!!" shouted Eiji.

"What?! There must be some kind of misunderstanding…." said the doctor. "Kaidoh-kun's just next door,…sleeping…"

"WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kaoru Kaidoh-kun's just next door,..sleeping…"

_Sleeping _

_Sleeping _

_Sleeping… _

Inui suddenly stood up and hurried to Kaidoh's room followed by Ryuzaki. The rest of Seigaku looked drained. Eiji and Oishi suddenly became dizzy, ready to collapse. Fuji was giggling, Kawamura blushed, while Tezuka and Ryoma's eyebrows were twitching endlessly. Momo just looked down.

"What the heck!!" said Momo, breaking the silence trapped in their room.

"How'd you been informed that Kaidoh-kun's deceased, anyway?" the doctor questioned.

"A nurse from the operating room told us nya" said Eiji.

"That figures," said the doctor. "Maybe she heard you wrong, instead of Kaoru she heard Kao. My apologies. And oh….if your friend's awake, please tell him to take this medications"

"Sure will, arigato" said Fuji, smiling.

Then the doctor left. Fuji then felt six pair of eyes were staring at him, he just grinned.

"Why are you smiling Fujiko, nya?" said Eiji. "We almost died in embarrassment"

"It almost gave us a heart attack!!!" exclaimed Momo, pushing himself out of shame.

"Heh, I want to see all your reactions" said Fuji. "It's a bad thing I forgot to bring my camera."

"You're so mean nya!!!"

"You mean you knew?!" questioned Kawamura.

"Saa….."

" Fuji sempai…." said Ryoma, looking at him ridiculously.

"Tezuka, too bad you can't give laps to the medical staff here huh?" said Fuji.

" Fuji…" said Tezuka.

"Yeah?"

"500 laps when practice resumes"

"Hehe, that sounds fun"

"Shall we go see Kaidoh, then?" said Oishi, heading out of the door.

"Yeah" said Tezuka.

"Oh! We're coming too! Ne, Echizen?" said Momo.

Ryoma then turned his gaze from the window to his broom haired sempai. He looked worried, but if they look more closely, they'll see his eyes,..watering.

"Aa" the younger boy replied, standing.

"You sure nya?" questioned Eiji.

"Do we still need to get you wheelchairs?" said Kawamura.

"No thanks sempai, we're good"

When they all entered the viper's room, they all saw him awake talking to Ryuzaki and Inui. He then glanced at his teammates. His eyes looked stressed, his face was pale. His whole body was covered in bandages.

"Se-senpai…" he said.

His voice was still tired, stressed and broken, but relief was written all over him.

Momo approached him. The viper's eyes met his, then they both grinned.

"We're still alive" said Momo.

"Yeah" said Kaidoh.

They were all silent, hearing only the ticking of the clock in that room. It was 5 am. All of them were smiling, as a team, as friends,….as a whole family. Both senpai and kohai never gave up, they all helped and supported each other in times of need…they never run away….and never will.

The sun shone brightly at the horizon as it rises that day. It had been a long, especially for Seigaku. But that morning was not just usual for the team, it was a new beginning, a day were hope, determination, and teamwork led them to victory.

"Nationals, here we come!!!"

"We'll never surrender!"

"GO, SEIGAKU!!!"

Meanwhile….

"Those Seigaku brats!"

"We shouldn't have underestimated them"

"We'll be back"

**End……for now. **

OooooooooooooOooooooooooOoooooooooooOoooooooooooOoooooooooooOooooooO

Momo: What?!!! End already?!!!

Eiji: But there's so many questions unanswered nya!!

Fuji: It says end….for now…

Kawamura: You mean there's more?

Oishi: Yeah…

Inui: The possibilities are endless…

Kaidoh: Fssssshhhhuuu!

Ryoma: Jikai! Kouhais in Distress: **Ginka's Return!**

Tezuka: Thanks for reading…..


	10. Letter of Thanks

**Letter of Thanks**

There I was, lying on my bed, listening to Prince of Tennis songs as usual.…I then glanced at my posters, my mind that day drifted away to someplace.

I reviewed what had happened to episode 130 of POT, "We Miss Tezuka" The part where Ryoma, Inui, Momo and Kaidoh got separated from the rest, then their adventure started.

Then I thought that all the rest left were worried about the four, but Inui was with them.

No need to worry. Then I thought, what if their kohai got lost and something has happened to them, what will their senpai do? Reactions? Test of friendship and loyalty comes in. Kohai and senpai relationship…Then the story starts writing itself.

Kouhais in Distress, the fic where senpai and kohai supported and helped each other. In the very time of need, like suffering, they just stick to each other. Letting them know they're just there, ready to help, reminding you to not give up. That's the message I wanted readers to learn in this fic.

When I wrote this, of coarse, I encountered obstacles. Your reviews woke me up that I still have lots to learn, and I did, thanks to all of you…

The reviews gave me inspiration to write every single chapter….and I hoped you like them….

Let's stop this now, I becoming over dramatic! Hehehehe

I thank the following users:

yaelifivefour

NineTsuki-chan

CrazyGirlofManyNames

Trumpet-Geek

Tuli-Susi

ImmortalTigeress

DemonGirl13

0ofuJi aPpLeZo0

muntos girl

Emiz

Lifeless heart

sarang-ai

ficfan3484

coolgamer

Shin Chim Hye

animegurl088

insanechildfanfic

Joce

Khmer-Angel

678yui-julie-and-kiki-kitte...

FC

StandmyGround

NamarieGreenleaf

summer-loven-2

Kisa44

Mas-kun the Chibi FoxMonkey

DreamFreak336

GwangFei

Gasanechi

karone-sakura

Slash Kicker

Blue Winged Dragon

Cassrynne

Cero17

Red Eyes Cry in the Darkness

Virginia-Lauren

kokoro13

kyuubi846

pklwsl

AmhFluffy

Dark Mind and Saddened Soul

Emi Sue

Haku Kitsune

Ivan's Kitsune

Kaiserin Tammy

Lady Tenebrae

SupernaturalFreak1

christineLSL

desdi

echo-waters

japananimelover

maldita08

morning-fire-star

smrtangel

Thank you all…..yes, there will be a sequel…see you soon!


End file.
